Micromechanical and micro-electro mechanical devices are becoming increasingly popular and normally involve the creation of devices on the .mu.m (micron) scale utilizing semi-conductor fabrication techniques. For a recent review on micromechanical devices, reference is made to the article "The Broad Sweep of Integrated Micro Systems" by S. Tom Picraux and Paul J. McWhorter published December 1998 in IEEE Spectrum at pages 24 to 33.
One form of micro-electromechanical devices in popular use are ink jet printing devices in which ink is ejected from an ink ejection nozzle chamber. Many forms of ink jet devices are known.
Many different techniques on ink jet printing and associated devices have been invented. For a survey of the field, reference is made to an article by J Moore, "Non-Impact Printing: Introduction and Historical Perspective", Output Hard Copy Devices, Editors R Dubeck and S Sherr, pages 207 to 220 (1988).
Recently, a new form of ink jet printing has been developed by the present applicant, which is referred to as Micro Electro Mechanical Inkjet (MEMJET) technology. In one form of the MEMJET technology, ink is ejected from an ink ejection nozzle chamber utilizing an electro mechanical actuator connected to a paddle or plunger which moves towards the ejection nozzle of the chamber for ejection of drops of ink from the ejection nozzle chamber.
The present invention concerns improvements to a paddle for use in the MEMJET technology or other micro mechanical or micro electromechanical liquid ejection devices.